


Territorial

by Insubordinate (Malik_payne)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: "bro hole", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Brendon, Bottom Josh, Bottom Tyler, Bros with Benefits, Cheating, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Top Brendon, Top Josh, Top Tyler, Tylers a dick sometimes, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malik_payne/pseuds/Insubordinate
Summary: Josh dun and Tyler Joseph have always had a complicated relationship. They haven't seen each other since the last day of the first half of their world tour and josh has had to learn to be social with out Tyler and with the help of Brendon Urie Josh has become a social butterfly, he's a lot more flirtatious and is used to sleeping around, now that Tours about to begin Tyler is ready for both him and josh to fall back into their usual routine of  being "Bro's with benefits" but josh isn't having it.





	1. Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

> fixed the chapter issue

Josh could hear his phone ringing from some where on the hotel floor but he didn't make any efforts of getting up. 

"Turn your fucking phone off josh," whined Brendon from the other side of the bed.

Josh stayed quiet hoping it would shut off on its own, he was way to hungover to deal with getting up.

It stopped and Josh let out a sigh of relief. "Finally," he snuggled his face further into the pillow and Brendon wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

They were beginning to fall back to sleep only for his phone to begin ringing once again.

"Fucking shit," Brendon shoved Josh out of the bed making him hit the floor with a thump. "Find that shit and turn it off," he brought the blanked back up over his head.

"Ouch," Josh looked around the hotel room. It was a mess, Brendon and him had both got back from the bar too wasted and too horny to even care where they tossed their clothes.

Josh looked around the room and found his discarded jeans behind the Flatscreen TV. He pulled out his phone two missed calls from Tyler. 

"Shit," Josh tossed his phone on the bed and started looking for his clothes. 

"Where are you going?" Brendon finally rolled over and looked at Josh.

"I have two missed calls from Tyler I think we have tour meetings today I can't remember, I'll call him back after I've fixed this headache," Josh yanked on his boxers. 

"Fuck Joseph come back to bed we can go another round," Brendon slowly pulled down the white sheets covering his naked body. 

Josh was mesmerized and began to strip again, but as if on cue his phone started going off again snapping him out of his lust filled haze.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Brendon went to grab Josh's phone but Josh answered it first.

"Hey what's up man?" Josh asked as he yanked his jeans back on, despite Brendon's protests. 

"Where are you our meetings in half an hour, and you said we'd meet up before for a cup of coffee," Josh could hear the annoyance in Tyler's tone.

"Yeah sorry man, I ugh got caught up," Josh was biting his lip to keep from moaning, Brendon had slipped his hand in Josh's pants and began jerking him off as he continued his conversation with Tyler.

"Well? Where are you? Should I even bother going into the coffee shop? Why can't you be more responsible!" Brendon could hear Tyler talking rudely to Josh and he got an idea. He pulled Josh's phone closer to his face right as Josh was about to cum.

"Oh yeah right there! Pound me Josh! Pound me real good daddy," Brendon began moaning like a porn star into the phone just to rub it in Tyler's face as he jerked Josh faster and watched him unravel twitching and moaning as he finished him off before hanging up on Tyler.

"Tyler's going to kill me," Josh said from his seated position on the bed his face was still a flushed pink.

"Now he knows not to bother you when you don't pick up the first fucking time. Now get out of my hotel and go to your meetings you fucker," Brendon wiped off his cum streaked hand on Josh's shirt. 

"What the hell?" Josh furrowed his brows and looked up at Brendon, "I can't wear this to the meeting now," he pouted.

"Here, I'll call you later so we can do something" Brendon tossed one of his merch shirts at him before stepping into the bathroom to shower. 

"Thanks," Josh called out before getting his wallet and phone from the floor and headed out.  
\--  
Tyler couldn't wait for tour to start up again. He missed spending time with Josh in more ways than one.

"Tyler," Jenna called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah?" Tyler asked

"What time are you done with your meetings today?" She asked as she walked into the living room and handed him breakfast.

"M'not sure," he rejected her offering hand and walked around her to get his shoes.

"Your not going to eat?" She asked mildly irritated. 

"No josh wants to meet up for coffee," he replied avoiding eye contact.

"Tyler this can't be like the first half of the tour again! I'm your girlfriend we need to communicate and you can't get so wrapped up with work again," Jenna didn't know Tyler slept around when he was on tour. He was always sure to come up with an excuse for not calling her back or flying her out to see him.

"I know but I haven't seen him in about three months babe," Tyler caressed her face and she melted to his will.

"Ok, but come back early I want to go out for dinner," she handed Tyler his jacket and gave him a peck in his lips before he headed out he door.

Tyler made his way to the coffee shop he had planned on meeting Josh at.

"Hey Siri call Josh," he commanded his phone as he made his way through traffic.

"Hey this is josh," Tyler heard Josh's familiar voice, "Hey man! I can't wait to see.." he stopped mid Sentence realizing it was Josh's voice mail.

"God damn it," he tried again, no answer. 

Tyler was getting more and more irritated the closer he got to the caffe. Josh had been avoiding him during most of the tour break the occasional phone call here and there. But Tyler had always been away on vacation with Jenna and never had much of a chance to hang out with Josh.

Tyler had heard rumors that Josh had turned into a slut while he was away. He didn't want to believe it, he knew Josh used to sleep around with groupies when he had the chance but his first ever gay experience had been with Tyler and the thought of other men touching Josh while he was away made his blood boil. 

That's why Tyler couldn't wait to meet up for coffee he wanted to ask josh if all the rumors were true. He gave it one last shot and called Josh again,"Hey what's up man?" Came Josh's voice through the phone.

"Where are you our meetings in half an hour, and you said we'd meet up before for a cup of coffee," Tyler was trying his best to keep his irritation at bay but he couldn't help it. He pulled into a parking spot across from the caffe.

"Yeah sorry man, I ugh got caught up," Josh sounded breathy and distracted.

Tyler knew something was up, "Well? Where are you? Should I even bother going into the coffee shop? Why can't you be more responsible!"

He expected Josh to apologize or rush over to meet him like he always did but instead he heard something he wasn't expecting, "Oh yeah right there! Pound me Josh! Pound me real good daddy," came a male voice from the other end of the phone before the line was cut off.

It took all of Tyler not to smash his phone. As he felt a pang of jealousy wash over him along with an ache he never felt before.

\--

Authors Note:

Hey! Hope you liked this first chapter let me know what you though about it down in the coments❤


	2. Reunion

Tyler sat in his seat across the conference table. His fingers making an irritating thumping noise against the wooden table top as he impatiently awaited Josh's arrival. He wanted to see for himself how much Josh had changed.

"Aren't you the one that's usually late Joseph?" Steve their long time crew manager asked. He was huddled next to other management members all going over crew budgeting something Tyler didn't have to worry about.

"Yep," Tyler answered short and tight lipped as he tried letting go of the sickening image that he had conjured up in his mind of josh getting fucked by someone that wasn't him.

"Dun better hurry up..." Kyle their label rep huffed as he finished signing papers on his desk, "If he doesn't show up within the next five minutes we'll have to reschedule, I have a meeting after this."

Something about his tone and Josh's name in the same sentence really pissed Tyler off, he wasn't sure what overcame him but he sharply turned towards Kyle and snapped "Our meetings suppose to run two hours long, so we'll wait the full two hours if we have to, but no one's going anywhere until Josh gets here ." 

Kyle was caught completely off guard but just nodded in agreement. Furrowing his brows in confusion as to why Tyler wasn't being his usual self.

\--

Josh made his way down the long corridor passing a few receptionist desks as he made his way to the bathroom that was outside of the conference room. As he entered he walked straight to the mirror and checked himself out. 

There was no way he'd be able to cover up the hickies that decorated his neck. Josh tried his best readjusting the collar of his shirt to hide them. 

Once he looked more presentable he walked out of the bathroom and stood outside of the meeting he was already late for.

Josh was nervous he hadn't seen Tyler in about three months and let's just say their departure from each other was anything but pleasant for him. 

He took some deep breaths and remembered what Brendon had drilled into his head "You're in control of any situation, there isn't any reason to be scared or anxious."

With one last deep breath to compose himself, he pushed open the large doors to the conference room.

"Look who decided to join us," Steve their crew manager called out sarcastically from his position at the table as Josh pulled out his chair that was directly across from Tyler. 

They were seated at a large wooden glass conference table. 

"Sorry I'm late," Josh walked around and shook all the management members hands before acknowledging Tyler.

He could see from the corner of his eye as Tyler's hardened gaze looked him up and down. 

He turned towards Tyler and finally took him in. Tyler was leaned back in his chair clad in a button up white shirt that contrasted deliciously against his golden tan skin he accompanied it with a tie and a suit jacket looking as professional as ever. For a moment as both their brown eyes connected he forgot why he was hurt, but then Tyler had to go and open his big beautiful mouth.

"Could have bothered to dress a bit nicer couldn't you Josh? This is a meeting after all," Tyler said with a slight bite to his tone.

Tyler was right josh had shown up in Brendon's merch along with his wrinkled jeans from the night before.

"Yeah I was preoccupied," Josh said sheepishly running his hand through his hair as he tried his best not to smirked as he remembered his morning activities.

Tyler and Josh usually greet each other with tight "bro" hugs but this time it was different and Josh could sense it as he stood there waiting to see if Tyler would get up but as the executives looked on he soon came to the embarrassing realization Tyler wasn't making any efforts to get out of his seat. 

"Alrighty then.." Steve interjected as he shifted his eyes back and forth between the two. "Well why don't we go over how you want the opening of the show to go? hmm?" 

Josh nodded and took his seat. Josh was only half paying attention to what was going on in the meeting. He sat there surprised by the fact Tyler was jealous, after all he was the one that ended things so he could go off and play happy couple with Jenna. 

Josh began spacing out and mindlessly ran his fingers along his neck where Brendon had done the most damage with the love bites.

Josh didn't notice Tyler ball up his fists and place them in his lap under the table. As he finally noticed the hickies on Josh's neck. 

A lot can happen in three months.  
And A lot did happen. 

Josh thought back to his state of mind after Tyler left him all alone in The LA airport as he boarded his plane to Columbus and told him all their nights spent together were nothing.

For the first week he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to call Tyler wanted to beg him to come back to him. Except josh couldn't do that, he wasn't a home wrecker. Then again what Jenna didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"What do you think Dun?" Kyle asked him snapping josh out of his thoughts.

"Um yeah sounds great?" Josh looked at him confused 

"Did you listen to the conversation?" Tyler asked his tone completely different from before. He actually sounded nervous as he leaned forward in his chair.

Josh was beyond confused but he collected his confidence and looked up at him, "Sorry didn't get much sleep last night um, Kyle could you repeat the question?"

"Yeah sure, here let me order you some coffee." He buzzed his assistant and ordered Josh his usual French pressed coffee. "Now that we have a larger budget how do you feel about getting separate tour busses for both you and Tyler?" He asked looking between both Of them.

"Yeah that sounds like a-" Josh was interrupted by Tyler

"A horrible idea."

"I was actually going to say it sounds like a great idea."

"We don't need separate tour busses we've always been fine with one." He began to argue.

"You know what, We don't have to decide on this right now we still have a few days before tour kicks off. When you've talked it over let us know at least two days before we leave, yeah?" Steve was always the level headed one.

"Ok" They both nodded in agreement,

Josh and Tyler didn't interact much after that.  
\--

As the meeting began to wrap up Josh hurried to leave after everything he didn't trust himself around Tyler. 

All Tyler had to do was give him a look and he would be down on his knees in the bathroom gagging on his cock.

Josh made his way down the hall, past the receptionist desks and jabbed the elevator button praying the doors would hurry up and open.

He could hear Tyler approaching behind him, he tried his best to make it seem like he didn't care. He relaxed his posture and pulled out his phone pretending like he was busy.

"Josh," Tyler placed his hand on Josh's shoulder. 

Josh wanted to squirm at how sweet Tyler sounded. He was saved by the elevator doors opening. 

Tyler stared at Josh's back as he got on the elevator not even acknowledging him. It pissed him off but in the sickest way. It made him want to show josh who was in charge. He waited until the two office assistants walked off the elevator before joining him. 

As the elevator doors closed he pressed the button for the first floor, they were on the 30th floor, he turned to josh. "So you're going to ignore me?" Josh finally looked up from his phone. 

"I'm not ignoring you, I just don't want to do this right now."

"Do what?" Tyler asked getting closer to Josh's side of the elevator.

Josh visibly gulped he wanted Tyler to touch him. He missed it but he wasn't going to just be his "bro" with benefits anymore.

"You know what I mean Tyler," Josh took a step back bumping into the metal railing of the elevator.

Tyler finally stood in front of josh and hooked his fingers on Josh's belt loops bringing their hips flush together. 

"I've missed you," he brought a hand up to caress Josh's jaw making him whimper. "I miss that mouth of yours," Tyler leaned in closer brushing his lips against Josh's and running them along Josh's cheek until he reached his ear. "I've heard you've been a little slut while I was away." Using the same hand he was caressing Josh's jaw with he gave it a little squeeze making Josh's lips squish together into a pout. "That better change now that I'm here to give you what you need."

"Have you missed me?" Tyler pulled away slightly so they could make eye contact.

It took all of josh not to completely melt in front of Tyler. He wasn't giving up that easy. "You're in control of any situation" Brendon's advise rang in his head.

Josh could be just as big of a tease as Tyler so he bucked his hips against him. Making Tyler release a moan at the contact.

"You like that?" Josh brought his hands up to Tyler's chest slowly running them down to his belt buckle. He gripped Tyler cock through his slacks making him buck into his hand before he continued to unbuckle and untucked Tyler's dress shirt. Josh took a moment to just admire Tyler's face as his cheeks began to turn a bit pink and his eyes closed into tight slits as he groaned and circled his hips into Josh's hand and leaned further into his touch. 

 

Josh quickly glanced at the elevator, four floors before they reached the main lobby. 

"Josh," Tyler whimpered out as he felt Josh gently scratch at his exposed v line above his briefs and began to slide his calloused hand past the waistband.

Josh smirked as he leaned in and gave Tyler a kiss on the corner of his mouth "I haven't missed you that much," he abruptly pulled his hand back out of Tyler's dress pants and walked off the elevator. Leaving Tyler standing there alone with a raging boner.

 

Instead of feeling amazing Josh actually had to hold back his tears as he made his way out of the building he missed Tyler immensely but nothing had changed, he still only saw josh as his fuck buddy and nothing else.He thought maybe, just maybe during the three months he had been gone maybe he'd come to the realization that they could actually be something. God was josh wrong.

 

It took Tyler a moment to snap out of his lust filled haze as he realized what had just happened. "Fuck," he quickly re-buckled his slacks and slid off his suit jacket using it to hide his boner, before storming out of the elevator looking for Josh.

As he reached the glass doors at the front of the building Tyler watched as Josh slid into the back seat of an unknown black SUV. And for some reason the sick feeling from earlier that morning started in the pit of his stomach again. Watching as the car sped off he could feel sadness creep up on him. He missed josh, he needed Josh.

\--

Brendon walked into his hotel room finally done with his recording session for the day and as he turned around he was greeted with Josh laying on his bed cock in hand.

"For fuck sakes!" Brendon yelped out in surprise. "I'm always down but give me a heads up baby I didn't know you were stopping by, I'm tired," Brendon whined as he kicked off his shoes and began to strip. 

"C'mere I'll do most of the work anyways," Josh patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Brendon joined Josh in bed sighing as Josh tossed his leg over him and straddled him. He slowly began kissing down his neck until he finally reached Brendon's dick.

"How was your day?" Brendon's tried not to laugh as Josh glared up at him.

"You really wanna have this conversation instead of having my mouth around your cock?" Josh huffed.

"I mean..." he trailed off as Josh engulfed him in the warmth that was his mouth. "Fuck..." Brendon fisted the white sheets and tried his best not to thrust up into Josh's mouth.

"Just like that baby, ugh so good," Brendon moaned out bring a hand up to run through Josh's hair.

"Fuck my mouth beebo," Josh groaned out as he lubed up Brendon's cock with more saliva. 

Brendon did just that he thrusters up into Josh's mouth praising josh with all the nice things that came to mind as he watched him deepthroat his cock.

"You're so good Josh, fuck.." Brendon whimpered.

"And you wanted to talk about my day," Josh smirked around Brendon's cock.

"Shut the fuck up," Brendon groaned, tugging a fistful of Josh's bright yellow hair in retribution. Josh hummed around Brendon's cock, the slight pain sending a hot swirl of arousal straight to his cock. He sucked harder, bringing his mouth up to suckle at just the tip while his hand sloppily worked the rest of Brendon's slobbery length.

 

"Tongue the slit– fuck, yeah, just like that," Brendon's breath began to quicken. Josh brought one of his hands down and began jerking his throbbing cock off. He was close.

"Cum for me Brendon, c'mon Daddy," Josh rarely used the word daddy with Brendon. It was usually Brendon calling him daddy, He only ever did it when he was feeling vulnerable and needed comfort and guidance.

It made Brendon shiver with pleasure "J-osh.. baby, I'm gonna– fuck," Brendon tugged Josh's hair hard, wanting to pull him off his cock just in time to cum. Josh refused hollowing his cheeks further and taking his cock down to the hilt gagging a bit in the process.

"Jesus Christ!" Brendon groaned as he felt himself hit the back of Josh's throat. His legs began quivering as his orgasm hit. His hand in Josh's hair only tightening further making sure he emptied himself as deep down Josh's throat as he could. "Fuck!" His orgasm was so intense there were tears coming out of his eyes 

Josh pulled off Brendon's now sensitive cock with an obscene "Pop" and startled his lap "Fuck Beebo," Josh whined out as he hurriedly pumped his dick right in Brendon's face. "Im... fuckk!" He slapped his cock on Brendon's bright red lips. Brendon's opened up hungrily licking at the underside of Josh's cock making josh finally release his cum all over his face.

As Brendon laid there spent Josh crawled off him and grabbed a random piece of clothing off the floor and helped clean up Brendon's cum streaked face.

After they both had came down from their highs josh snuggled up to Brendon and in a hoarse voice said "I had a horrible day actually."

\--

Tyler had went home and fucked Jenna's brains out over the armrest of the couch at their temporary rental house. 

Even when he was thrusting into her all he could do was think about josh and him gripping handfuls of Josh's now yellow hair, and how josh would make the cutest noises as he stuffed him full of his cock.

He almost called out Josh's name as he came, that's when he knew he had to go out and distract himself.

He wasn't used to LA so he tried everything he knew to distract himself. 

Tyler didn't know how he ended up driving to this random park but as he sat on a bench overlooking a pond he found himself contemplating his decision on not staying when josh had asked him to that day at the airport. 

He had to go and be a fucking asshole telling him fucking him didn't mean anything he was just a bro hole he could use when he was lonely.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." Tyler had only said those things to josh because at the time he was embarrassed. He didn't want to consider himself gay. It was against his religion but being around josh just made him want to do sinful things with his body. But at the same time he had to keep up appearances he couldn't just leave Jenna.

It was a month into his vacation with Jenna when he came to the realization that he liked dick. Fuck his religion, there was no if's and's or but's he loved cock he would catch himself staring at guys meats while he had his sunglasses on at the beach in Greece. Even went as far as to fuck some random dude in a trashy bathroom that had pink bubblegum hair that reminded him of josh. 

Except everything about him was wrong his lips, his mouth, his eyes when they looked up at him wrapped around his cock. Nothing about this guy resembled josh and he found himself repulsed and ended up leaving.

"What am I doing?" He stood up and kicked at the rocks at his feet. " I have to get my mind off this," Tyler scrolled through his contacts and sent Steve a text. "Any bands in town?" 

He waited for a response. Maybe he'd be able to hang out with some people and get some writing done.

His phone buzzed "Only Panic they've been here for a week they also have a show tomorrow." The text read.

"Well fuck, I haven't seen Brendon in a while." Tyler and Josh had both become super close with panic during the Save Rock and Roll tour.

"Send me the info and see if he's down to jam." He texted Steve 

He replied quickly "Sure he's at the Montage hotel. he says he's down. Here let me send you his new number" 

Tyler walked to his car and as he got in quickly typed the destination on his GPS.

He shot Brendon a quick text "On my way."

The drive to the hotel wasn't very far, he arrived within fifteen minutes. 

"Let's hope he's not drunk," Tyler knew back when he would hang out with Brendon's he would spend most of the time denying and dodging drinks that were being handed to him.

He looked around as he stepped through the fancy front entrance of the hotel realizing how nice the hotel Brendon's was staying at was. "Well wow, why didn't I just get a room here?" He walked towards the elevators and pushed Brendon's floor number.

He stood outside to his surprise Brendon was staying in the penthouse, he knocked on the door and waited.

Brendon opened the door in just a towel his black hair flopping around still wet from his shower. An obscene amount of hickies decorated his upper torso, typical Brendon always fucking groupies Tyler thought.

"Hey man," Brendon opened the door wider " come on in I didn't know you'd be that quick let me finish up in the shower um.. the pianos all set up," 

"Ok yeah sure," Tyler walked in and closed the door gently behind himself.

He wasn't to familiar with the rooms layout it was sectioned off into three rooms. The small hall you first walk into then from what he could see there was a bedroom and the lounge area where the piano was sitting in the middle of the room. 

He sat down on one of the plush white couches and waited patiently for Brendon.

Tyler looked around as he smelled a familiar cologne he looked to the side of the couch and picked up the t shirt. 

Tyler didn't want what he was thinking to be true, there was no way Brendon was fucking josh. He had heard rumors but there was no way.

But he was holding the proof in his hands Josh's shirt he wore to the meeting this morning.

Maybe they're just hanging out who knows? Maybe josh had the same idea and had just come here to jam.

As he started making up excuses in his mind Brendon walked out of the bedroom fully dressed. 

His didn't even bother to act surprised at the fact Tyler was clearly holding Josh's shirt. "My bad, I was suppose to put that away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella sorry I haven't posted I got busy with school and spring break.
> 
> I started this chapter but never finished it so here it is after I've sat on it for like a week. I rewrote it like four times and this is the result.
> 
> Let me know if you like it. I have like horrible confidence when it comes to my writing that's low key why I never finished my first joshler fic. So any positive feedback is super appreciated.


End file.
